


You are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 29.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you

Maria knows it’s silly that in the midst of all this chaos, she’s realized she wants to marry Natasha and Pepper. It isn’t something that will happen for a long time, anyway, but it’s a startling realization nonetheless. She isn’t sure if they’re quite there yet, so she keeps it to herself. She hopes they know how much she loves them, though, because she would give them the entire world if she could. 

If they ever get that far, she knows she’ll be the one in a suit. Pepper and Natasha will be radiant in comparison. She isn’t sure if Natasha will go for the traditional white dress, but she knows Pepper will, and the mental image is a little incapacitating. Whatever Natasha wears, though, Maria knows she will be gorgeous. Maria will try to clean up as best she can in comparison, but she’s still convinced she’s very bland compared to the two of them.

She decides to try on some dress clothes in the mirror, since she’s thinking about it anyway, and Natasha and Pepper are finishing up their lunches. She feels a little silly, getting all dressed up in the middle of the day, but she wants to look nice for Natasha and Pepper when the day comes. 

Natasha and Pepper appear when Maria’s trying on a sleek, stylish suit, and both their eyebrows raise in approval. Maria blushes when she sees them, embarrassed to have been caught, because they’ll undoubtedly ask why.

“I didn’t know you played dress-up when you were bored,” Natasha says, but her tone is a gentle tease, and she runs her hand over Maria’s back briefly. “You clean up nice, though. I like the look of that suit.” Maria Hill, Ice Queen of SHIELD, will swear to any other human that she does not blush, but apparently an exception is being made here with these two. 

“Is there a reason, or is this just because? Either way, I’m enjoying the view,” Pepper says, and Maria tries to gather herself, incredibly flustered. 

“Just want to practice looking nice, that’s all. For future events.” That’s all Maria’s going to say on the matter, and Natasha and Pepper look intrigued. They don’t continue to press her, but when she looks at them, they’re both looking at her like she’s the sun, and Maria’s sure they know exactly what she was talking about. 

 


End file.
